thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Pride of the LNER
Episode IV: Pride of the LNER is the fourth episode of the first season of NWR Origins and the fourth episode overall. It was uploaded on December 14, 2015 and the first episode of Gordon's two part story. Plot The London, and North Eastern Railway were very famous for many express engines designed by Sir Nigel Gresley especially the A1/A3 class. The class themselves dawned in 1922 where in Doncaster three locomotives known as A0's were being made. These were prototypes of the A1/A3 only with modifications such as a larger boiler. The three A0's were Jeremy, Boris and Gordon. Both Gordon and Jeremy were painted in LNER Apple Green whereas Boris was painted Black and this color would eventually be used on LNER locomotives during World War II. In 1923 all three A0s has passed most tests and were ready to head to their new homes. Gordon is to be sent to the Island of Sodor, Jeremy thought this would be a downgrade for Gordon but the latter disagreed stating he would revolutionize the railway and that soon the Island would be dominated with Express engines. Boris says to Gordon that it was nice to know him and that now he should bring the Doncaster pride into Sodor. On his way to Sodor, his driver warns him to keep to the speed but Gordon insists on going fast to make a grand entrance into Sodor. On Sodor Wallace spots Gordon and even 87546 is impressed at the A0 Locomotive. The Fat Controller welcomes Gordon warmly to the railway before introducing himself to which Gordon replies how he knows him well and points out that they have a similar voice to which the Fat Controller agrees. Initially impressed Gordon then eyes the other engines and is initially slightly surprised and when Henry asks if anything is wrong Gordon explain how he is used to the bustling crowds that are in London before finally stating how the other engines will all learn the ways of the LNER. What Gordon and the other engines don't realize is that 98462 is watching them delighted at Gordon's arrival thinking that another LNER engine would help support him and redeem himself stating the situation as perfect before laughing evilly. A few days later in the sheds Gordon is resting when 98462 slowly approaches the shed. Gordon notices 98462 and decides to introduce himself, the latter does exactly the same before stating how Gordon must be one of Gresley's A1s. When Gordon states he is the newest engine, 98462 states that he is impressed, which Gordon, flattered, then comments on 98462 being an LNER B12, which were common in London and Gordon refers to as quite fine engines, before questioning about his name. 98462 sees this as his chance and tells Gordon about how his name was withdrawn. When Gordon questions why, 98462 repeats the incidents that happened in July 1922 before stating how the Fat Controller blamed him and took away his LNER Heritage and name. Gordon now shocked questions why and 98462 states that the Fat Controller did not approve of his ideas of modernization before stating how he is a socialist and claims that he doesn't like big companies like LNER interfering with Sodor. Gordon departs before stating how he would change the Fat Controller's views on modernization, 98462 watches him depart before laughing evilly stating how Gordon will bring him back into the spotlight. Later that night Eagle questions Gordon on what he thinks of Sodor, to which the latter responds by saying that it's a nice change from London, stating it to be quite a fine railway. As Edward agrees, 87546 questions if that anything displeased him, to which Gordon responds that on case did not impress him. When Thomas questions what, Gordon tells them about 98462, to which Edward responds by saying that 98462 is nasty. Gordon questions why by stating how he was polite but Henry buts in and describes how he was nothing but trouble, to which Edward agrees, stating that he said nothing but rude words to the other engines alongside 87546, to which the latter responds by saying that the others fueled the arguments. Edward responds angrily stating how the other engines tried to be polite but 98462 is a plain bully. Gordon still however thinks that nullifying an engines name is Disgraceful but Henry states that 98462 is Despicable. Edward then decides to tell Gordon what 98462 called Henry and upon struggling to find a more polite way to say it, Henry interrupts stating that 98462 called him a mongrel. Gordon shocked stating that an LNER Engine shouldn't use such Language and guesses that 98462 was joking but Edward states he wasn't joking. Gordon now confused states he'll now see which side he'd be on, supporting the LNER or the Sodor Engines. The next morning the Fat Controller arrives at the shed to tell Gordon that he will be pulling a high speed Express from Knapford to Vicarstown which will be full of Inspectors, Enthusiasts and himself before telling the Express Engine to be at the station in 1/2 hour. Gordon states how he will be right on time, spic and span, the way of the LNER. 98462 then pulls alongside seemingly impressed before stating that with regards to what the other Engines may have said last night, he didn't mean to call Henry a mongrel and it was just a slip of the tongue. Gordon states he will decide which side to be on and 98462 agrees but states Gordon shouldn't pick the wrong side. Later at Knapford station Gordon waits impatiently as Thomas fetches his coaches and the tank engine refers to him as bossy much to his annoyance. Soon Gordon departs and quickly builds up speed reaching 90mph quickly. He rockets past an extremely surprised Eagle who'd never seen such a fast Engine. At 10:16am Gordon soon reached 100mph as he passes Kellsthorpe much to the delight of his driver and fireman. Eventually Gordon arrives at Vicarstown 20mins ahead of schedule much to his driver and fireman's shock. Later at Knapford the Fat Controller questions Gordon about the speed reached and Gordon states he was built to do 100mph much to the Fat Controller's shock. He states Gordon had done more than what he needed to see, 98462 watching smugly comments that at such speed would knock Gordon to bits, before being interrupted by the Fat Controller who states that him and 87546 have caused enough trouble before moving onto Gordon stating how the express would benefit greatly with him before stating that Gordon will now become Sodor's No.4. Gordon ecstatically states it would be an honour before Edward and Neil cheer him on. 98462 enraged now states that he was initially denied No. 3 and now would be pushed back further despite the Fat Controller saying that him and 87546 would become the railways No.4 and No.5 but the Fat Controller stated it would be the case if they'd behaved stating both had been trouble since they'd arrived on Sodor questioning if he should have given them a Second Chance before stating Good-Day. 98462 angrily responds by shouting his nullified name while Edward departing refers to him as a scoundrel and 87546 mocks how his plan did not work. 98462 growls furiously. A few days later Gordon arrives at the shed with a brand new blue coat of paint, which Eagle is surprised by and jokingly asks if 87546 had gone slightly fatter. When Thomas questions him about his colour Gordon states how he chose it to fit in with the family, showing he's chosen to stand on the side of the Sodor Engines and that he always liked blue and wasn't really a fan of the Apple Green colour; to which Henry politely begs to differ. In the distance 98462 watches angrily onwards implying things will go from bad to worse. *This story is narrated by Gordon in the present day who is speaking to a Reporter. Characters * Gordon * 98462 * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Edward * 87546 * Thomas * Eagle * Neil * Jeremy * Boris * Wallace * Flying Scotsman (does not have a bloody face) * Pip and Emma (do not speak) * Spencer (cameo) * Adam (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Sir Nigel Gresley (mentioned) Cast * DarthWill3: 98462 * EnterprisingEngine93: Edward * JakerBraker123: Thomas * Kanefan701: Eagle * 22Tesla: Reporter * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone Else Transcript Main article: Pride of the LNER/Transcript Trivia * This marks the first appearance of SI3D's 2012 model of Spencer. * Clear references and Stock footage from The Trouble with Three is used. * The events take place in April 1922, and 1923 in the past, and to 2015 in the present day. * Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon have the same voice (they are both voiced by Thomas1Edward2Henry3, who also voices several other characters on his Youtube channel, as well as being voiced by Kerry Shale and Keith Wickham in the CGI series). This joke is addressed in the story, when Gordon arrives to Sodor. * Music from the films Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is used. Goofs * A major error occurred in script writing where Gordon was said to be an A3, rather than an A1. It wasn't until editing that the mistake was realized. Many lines are noticeably re-recorded or taken out because of this. * Gordon passes through the drawbridge before it would actually lower all the way down. He also does the same thing with the level crossing before the gates actually close. * In the scene at Tidmouth Sheds when the engines are talking about 98462, Henry at one point calls him 98'64'2. Category:Multi-partner Episodes Category:Episodes Category:NWR Origins Category:Episodes Focusing On Gordon Category:Episodes focusing on Alfred